As the Children Play
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: Small stories that centre around the pairing of Edward and Winry. Most are nice and cute, but there may be angst later on. We'll see. Not in chronological order.
1. For the Little Things

Author's Note: Yes, I'm starting to expand away from Inuyasha fanfictions … I hope you all enjoy my FullMetal Alchemist stories. (Grin) I'm having a lot of fun writing them. Of course, they're all still romance, but … what can I say. (Sweatdrop) I don't know how many chapters are going to go into this, but they're all one-shots of EdxWin put together. Most are probably going to be less than 100 words, you know, ficlets.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All belongs to the original creators, you know that.

**As the Children Play**

Chapter I; For the Little Things

"C'mon, Win, there's the coolest thing by the river! Hurry up!" Ed grabbed the little girl's hand in his own tiny one and ran off, dragging her behind him.

"Ed! Wait! We don't even have shoes on!" a young Winry exclaimed.

"Win, it doesn't matter! You have to see it. It's so _COOL_!"

Ed pulled Winry along through the brambles, careful to help her up when they slipped on moss.

"Ed, you're such and idiot," the small girl muttered, as he continued to lead her father and father up river.

"Look, Winry." Edward pointed at a small patch where there was no grass, but around the spot was tall wild plants and cat tails, where little frogs croaked and crickets sang. But what rested in the soft dirt was what Ed was showing her.

"Oh my gosh, Ed! Thank you so much! How did you afford this! They're so neat … and they're _NEW_!" She held in her hands two large wrenches. Ed knew the little girl was fascinated by machines.

"Happy birthday, Win."

The young girl pulled her friend into a tight hug and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

**_Birday heureux, Winry. _**(Happy birthday, Winry.)

I hope you all enjoyed this. (Grins) I had fun writing it. Please review if you have the time.


	2. Because it's You

Author's Notes: Yes, yes, here's another one for you. (Perky smile) I hope you enjoy it. This was actually a lot longer than I thought it'd be … Hmm … But I doubt any in the future will go above 500 words, which is a little bit more than double the length of this story.

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Do I look like I own it? If I did, I'd be rolling in cash … and free merchandise.

**As the Children Play  
**Chapter II; Because it's You

"Ed, you just got more money, right?" Winry asked eagerly.

"Um … yes …"

'_Oh, crap … I shouldn't have answered her …_'Edward thought to himself.

Winry squealed and yanked Ed by his left arm, pulling him out to the town. "Oh, Ed, you won't BELEIVE some of the new shops they have in town! They've got this great new shop with _loads_ of neat gadgets and tools … Can you buy me something? Of course you can, c'mon!"

Edward was pulled into the nearest shop by Winry.

"Win … I don't have that much money," he said quietly as he watched her check out some new stuff.

"Oh, Ed," Winry said, not hearing him, "I haven't had anything new in ages." She marvelled at some of the new mechanics' clothes, tools, and other items.

Ed stayed silent; he knew that he hadn't sent her anything for holidays, birthdays, or anything, not even a letter, for a few years. The only time they conversed with each other was when he came to get something fixed.

"Okay, Win, you can have whatever you want." He smiled at her and she squealed in delight.

"Thanks, Ed! I'll pay you back when I get the money."

"… Don't worry about it."

She hugged him for a moment before returning to her shopping.

"I wish I could do more for you, Win …" Ed whispered to himself.

**_Für bin mich traurig._** (For I am sorry.)

(Is bouncing around.) I hope you liked this! I'll try and get some more … fluffy stuff for you … but for now, it's just sweetness.


	3. The Rain’s Soft Laughter

Author's note: Yep. Here's another one. Yay. Kinda. Well, whatever.

Disclaimer: If I owned it …. well, let's just say it wouldn't even be allowed on Adult Swim any more. (wink)

**As the Children Play  
**Chapter III: The Rain's Soft Laughter

Harsh rain, that always seems ready to set a dark scene, was busy tonight.

A sharp rapping at the wood door of the Automail shop stirred its inhabitants.

"What the hell do you want at one in the morning!" Winry grumbled and opened the door. "I was slee …. ping …. Ed? What _happened_!"

There stood the cocky, ego-tastic Edward Elric, in all his shrimpy glory.

"What did you do to your _arm_!"she screeched.

"Heh … I had an accident …"

"You're ALWAYS doing this, Ed, I don't know why I even bother to repair it!"

"Awe, c'mon, Win, don't be so harsh."

"Harsh! _Harsh_! I'll _show_ you _harsh_!" Winry raised her infamous wrench, aiming to hit Edward over the head, and then she saw him flinch.

"… Ed?"

… _He's in pain …He must have really torn up his arm …_

"Come inside, Ed, I'll fix you up."

She opened the door and led him in, Al silently following after.

"Ahh! Damn it!"

"I'm sorry, Ed, but you really ripped this up … it's going to take a lot of work …"

Winry Rockbell sat concentrating as she attached the new Automail arm to Ed's nerves.

When it was all done, both of them were considerably worn.

"Win …?"

"Yeah, Ed?" she asked, more than a little exhausted.

"…Thanks."

She gave him a weary smile.

"For everything."

"… You're welcome, Ed … Ed? ……. Ed? Damnit, Ed! You _fell asleep_!"

_**Let your love trickle down.**_

Can you saw "awe":3 Er … okay, not very "awe" worthy, but I had the idea in my head for some time. Of course, in my head the ending was different, more fluffy, but things never turn out the way I thought when I start typing.


	4. Meadow’s Quiet Love

Author's Note: So these most recent two chapters were brought to you for celebration of 200 hits on this fanfiction collection (yeah, not a lot, but I thought it was cool when I checked on my stats that it was such a round number).

Disclaimer: Bah. Bugger off.

**As the Children Play**

Chapter IV: Meadow's Quiet Love

"Wow, Ed, look at the fireworks!"

Winry's tiny hands pointed to the bright explosions of colour in the sky.

Ed grinned at her. "Yeah, Win, you know I bet they use alchemy to make 'em better."

"Oh, shut up. You're always saying they use alchemy in everything."

Miniature Ed shrugged and shoved her lightly.

They continued to lie next to each other on the grassy hill not far from their houses.

"Ed?" Winry asked, sitting up.

"What?" He sat up as well, propping himself on his arms.

"We'll be friends forever, right?" She sounded worried, cautious.

"Of course, dummy! Why wouldn't we be?" he replied to her.

She gave him a huge smile and pecked him on the cheek.

"And you'll always love me, right?" her little voice questioned.

"…"

"Ed!" Her small body tackled him, sending him rolling in the grass.

"Yes! Geez, _kill_ me why don't you!"

She giggled and flopped down next to him again, and their hands found each others to clasp under the sparkling sky, the light show long over.

_**Always doesn't last forever…**_

(Cough) Yeah, this didn't turn out like I thought it would, either. (Shrug) Oh well. I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
